SHOCKED EXPRESSION
by ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper
Summary: The fallout hits Kid. (SEQUEL TO SNAPPED) M for gory desciptions. Rate And Review


**This isn't smut, per se, but it's still M for gory descriptions.**

**And thank you to chasezx3 for giving that final push for a sequel.**

**I own nothing!**

**-GloryLaughsAngrily15**

**-ColorLanguageMeetsPaper Productions Presents the sequel to **_**SNAPPED**_**: **_**SHOCKED EXPRESSION**_

(KID'S POV)

It was a wonderful evening: i was walking down the street (which I loved to do because the streets were painted completely symmetrical) with my love's arm around me. I had left Liz and Patti back at the mansion so I could have alone time with said person. When I think, though, I can't help but think 'how do we work so good together'? Seriously, a boy obsessed with the aesthetic of perfect left right balance, and a boy completely obsessed with himself, how does that work? It does not matter, we have made it work for a couple of months.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"Well, we were scheduled to meet with Maka and Soul at 9:00," I replied.

"But let me guess why we are walking about at 7:50." He said sarcastically.

"Shoot," I replied, wanting him to guess.

"Cause you wanted to get there by eight, so it can be perfectly symmetrical timing," He said mockingly, putting the same look I get when thinking about symmetry."Seriously, Kid, what if they aren't there?"

"Well I could think of a few things," I said, blushing.

"Hey, weren't you the one who decided to take it slow?" He responded.

"Yes, I know. I wasn't talking about sex you pervert!" I squeeled at him.

"Oh," he said and began laughing.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. We made it to Maka's house at exactly 8:00, which made me extremely happy. I detected two souls inside the house.

"Hey, Black*Star, they are here!" I said.

"Cool, I guess," He said. You could tell he didn't want to be here.

I knocked on the door, to recieve no answer. I opened the door.

"Hello?" I yelled out. Still no answer. I got a little worried because one of the souls was in distress while the other was maniacal in it's nature.

"What's the matter, Kid?" the blue haired boy I had walked here with said, gripping my shoulder. He was concerned for me due to look of fear on my face.

At that moment I felt the distressed soul wavelength vanish, and I heard a loud feminine manic laugh, which sent me into shock. I began running to the source of the manic soul. When I made it to the source, the wavelength disappeared. I dared to walk in the room, with my love behind me. When I made it through the door, all I could do was hold a _**shocked expression **_on my face.

"What the hell happenned?!" my companion shouted in anger and depression.

The sight was grizzly. The girl who used to be Maka was now left with a gaping hole in her stomach. She was also hung up by her own intestine, wrapped around her neck and pinned to the ceiling. Her face was skinned off and taped to the wall across the room, and her left arm lay on the floor.

As for Soul, his head was missing from his body. I looked down to see Crona, clutching Soul's head.

She was dead, too, but hers seemed the saddest. I could sense it in the last remnants of her soul wavelength. She just lay there, dead, in a pool of her own black blood. The whole sight brought me to tears.

"Hey, Kid, what do you think happened?" Black*Star asked.

"I ... don't ... know," I said between sobs.

Black*Star grabbed me and held me close. He placed my head on his shoulder, only for it to be soaked in tears. He kissed my forehead and said, "At least you've still got me."

"But what of them." I lifted up my head and said to him.

"We can't do anything about that," He said back.

**-GloryLaughsAngrily15**

**-A ColorfulLanguageMeetsPaper Production.**

**Don't forget to review and check out Thanks, Dad!, our YGOGX fic, or SNAPPED, the fic that comes before this one in a two (or three if I'm feeling dark later) part series. Oh, and by the wee, any pairing you see in these one-shots will not be pairings in The Incursion Of The Rose Edge.**

_**SHOCKED EXPRESSION**_


End file.
